User blog:Are You Freddy For Ready/Frederick Goodguy's Notes from the Field
Assassin: Frederick W. Goodguy Target: Ivan Harss Employer: Hark One day me and my brother Daniel were approached by a cloaked figure. I couldn't make out any facial features or their race as it was the dead of night, so I have no idea who the person actually is. The person said little, only that his name was Hark, and that he wanted a 'Ivan Harss' killed. Daniel, knowing that Ivan was the leader of the Swordsmen, decided not to take the job. Daniel doesn't like challenge, he usually takes easy jobs, like 'kill this guy who has little significant value and isn't guarded,' so taking out the leader of The Swordsmen wasn't the job for him. Luckily, I'm the opposite, and upon hearing this, I took the opportunity. I started out this attempt like I do all other attempts, by informing the target they are being hunted. This makes the attempt even more challenging, which I like. Now, you can imagine how challenging taking out the leader of a major organization without them knowing would be. Now imagine it with them knowing. Yeah. It's hard to believe I actually did it. My plan was to wait for my target to come to me in Yarrin, which is a less heavily guarded Swordsmen protected town on the coast of Lake Itora. I choose this town over Harknest to stake out in as Harknest is so densely guarded that I would have to take out multiple Swordsmen and sneak into Harss Manor before getting an opportunity to kill Ivan. I waited for weeks before the Harss showed up in Yarrin, and, to my surprise, he wasn't as heavily guarded as I thought he would be. Three blacked masked Swordsmen, one human female, one male anthro cat, and one male human, and three white masked human females. The blacked masked Swordsmen had swords and stuff, what you would expect from bodyguards, but the white masked ones weren't carrying weapons. Strange. Anyway, I decided to take a test shot at the Harss to see how fast the guards reaction time would be. The shot was going to just zip past his head Very fast. Very very fast. That was how fast their reaction time was. The arrow barely had a chance to zip past before it was sliced in half by the cat. Immediately, I jumped off from my vantage point before they could locate me. Another time. I decided the best time to take another shot was when he wasn't around his guards. The problem was, he was always around his guards. Except when he slept. But the problem there is that he slept in a windowless room in a Swordsmen outpost. I could sneak in, but entering a building with mister lightning fast cat didn't seem ideal to me. He'd probably sniff me out before I took two steps into the outpost. So I couldn't take the shot when he slept. So the next course of action would be poison. The problem there was that his guards tasted everything before letting him eat. And I didn't have any tasteless lingering poisons on me, so that was out of the question. The last thought that came to mind was using the cats reaction time against him. If the cat was able to slice an arrow out of thin air, then if I were to, oh, I don't know, use an explosive arrow, then slicing the arrow would proceed to damage everyone nearby. So that is exactly what I did. I followed them around all day, waiting for a time when they wouldn't be around civilians that could get caught in the blast and fired an explosive arrow. Like the first day, the cat drew his sword and sliced at the arrow, but to the cat's surprise, the arrow exploded. The explosion wasn't big enough to kill anyone, it was only meant to knock them down, allowing me to get a second shot in on Ivan that would be able to fly freely without being sliced. Then I shot the second arrow at the now grounded Ivan, and killed him. Contract complete. I got out of there without anyone noticing and headed back up to Harknest where I was to meet my employer, and that was that. End Log. Category:Blog posts